There Is
by babydykecate
Summary: 13/Cam femslash. Thirteen shows up on Cameron's doorstep in the middle of the night. Inspired by the song There Is by Allison Crowe, and a conversation with fourteencats.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or its characters. No profit made, no infringement intended.

-----

Thirteen pounds loudly on Cameron's door, oblivious to the neighbors that might be trying to sleep. Thirteen has been at Cameron's door for a good ten minutes, the cold rain quickly soaking her to the bone. Finally, Thirteen hears a response from the apartment. She hears footsteps, then a thud and cursing. A hall light turns on, and Cameron opens the door.

"Thirteen?" Cameron asks surprised. Her eyes squint, trying to adjust to the light.

"What are you doing at here in the middle of the night?" she questions, a hint of frustration in her voice.

Thirteen bites her lip, the words that she's planned all day suddenly caught in her throat.

"I want you," the words suddenly flood from Thirteen's lips, inelegant and unrefined.

"You had me." Cameron's voice is hard, censored of emotion. "Maybe you don't remember because you were too drunk or high. Still, I'd have thought I'd stand out, since I'm the only girl you've slept with lately whose name you knew the morning after."

"Of course I remember. I can't stop thinking about it," Thirteen replies, her voice raw and tender. The pouring rain runs into Thirteen's eyes, but she doesn't take her eyes off Cameron.

"It doesn't matter," Cameron sighs. "You're with Foreman. I hope he treats you well," Cameron says, moving to close the door.

"Wait!" Thirteen pleads, her hand catching the door. "Let me explain," she demands, but Cameron's eyes remain hard. "Please, Allison?"

"Okay," Cameron sighs.

"I'm dying, Allison. It's changed me. I slept with you, because that was what I wanted. I wanted you, and it seemed like that was all that mattered. My world was this haze of fear, anger, lust and denial. I didn't want to feel anything. Even love. So I ran away," Thirteen says, looking away from Cameron.

"Then there was the hostage situation, when I realized I wanted to live. My life started to turn around, and Foreman was such a part of that. I started to trust and confide in him, and I ended up kissing him," Thirteen says in one breath. She pauses to catch her breath, willing herself to calm down.

"I couldn't get you off my mind though, no matter how much I reminded myself how safe and stable Foreman is. You see, Allison, I realized that I've always wanted you, ever since I first saw you. It was never just that one night. I was always thinking about you, always watching you. You were always the only one. I'm dying Allison, and I don't want to waste what time I have being with someone else," Thirteen tells Cameron, her voice rich with emotion.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Thirteen whispers, a tear flowing into the rain drops on her check. "There's got be to a way..." Thirteen pleads, her voice breaking. Tears form in Cameron's eyes.

"There is," Cameron whispers, stepping into the rain, her lips finding Thirteen's. She holds her tightly, clinging to the moment.

Cameron pulls back from the kiss, but she doesn't let go of Thirteen. She brushes Thirteen's soaked hair out of her face, studying her.

"You are more beautiful than I have ever seen," Cameron whispers with a smile.

Thirteen smiles back, brushing her hand against Cameron's cheek.

-----

There Is

Music and Lyrics by Allison Crowe

Open up your door  
I know we've both been here before  
But there's a shadow fading here  
A revolution on its way

Open up your mind  
I know I've drowned in there before  
But my wings are drying off  
And I am ready to dive in  
I am coming back again  
To you

A way  
There is a way  
Out of this  
There is

Give me a minute  
I'll try to explain myself to you  
I am the girl who is always with you  
The one who's always watching

Give me a break I thought that you  
understood this already  
And I'm not trying to deceive you  
I don't have that much time on my hands  
And I am not going to leave you alone

A way  
There is a way  
Out of this  
There is

I see you in the rain  
and you are more beautiful  
than I have ever seen

And when I walk I want you with me  
And I see your smile above me  
and I know, I know there is

A way  
there is a way  
out of this  
there is.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :D. I know this chapter is very short, and I'm sorry. I got stuck while writing the chapter, and I figured it was better to post a little something than nothing. I have at least one more chapter I want to write, possibly more. Feel free to give me ideas ;). Cate.

* * *

Cameron's fingers slide under the soaked fabric of Thirteen's shirt, teasing the damp skin beneath. Thirteen's breath hitches, her eyes fluttering as she fights to stay in control of her body.

Cameron laughs as she hears Thirteen trying to control her rapid breathing. Thirteen notices the loss of the warmth of Cameron's skin against hers before she's aware that Cameron has stopped kissing her.

Cameron leads Thirteen into her bathroom, turning on the faucet of her antique claw foot tub. She lights candles around the bathroom and dims the lights. She stands before Thirteen, a mischievous smile upon her lips.

Cameron tugs her shirt over her head, slowly exposing her skin inch by inch. Thirteen simply watches, transfixed.

"Your turn," Cameron whispers to Thirteen, her nipples hardening in the cool air. Thirteen can barely focus. She pulls her shirt and bra off quickly, her eyes never leaving Cameron.

Cameron smiles seductively, her fingers playing with the fly of her jeans. She tugs the zipper down, pushing the jeans down her hips. She reveals a cream silk thong that makes Thirteen's breath catch in her throat.

Cameron points to Thirteen's jeans, and Thirteen rapidly obeys. Thirteen stands inches from Cameron, biting her lip. Patience has never been one of her virtues.

Cameron turns off the hot water, slides off her thong, and gets into the tub. She swears she hears an animal-like whine from Thirteen.

"Join me," Cameron whispers, "This tub is perfect for two."


End file.
